This invention relates to flash lamp arrays and, more particularly, to a flash lamp array having solid-state thermally activated switches and method for making the same. Many flash lamp arrays utilizing thermally activated switches for sequentially firing flash lamps have been disclosed in recent years. One such array is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,833, dated Nov. 9, 1976, and issued to Holub et al. The Holub patent discloses a flash lamp array that utilizes solid-state radiant energy switching devices as part of the electrical circuit for sequentially firing the flash lamps. Each device is located adjacent one of the lamps to receive radiant energy emitted by the lamp, the device being a mass of the composition preferably comprising silver oxide, a carbon-containing silver salt and humidity resistant organic polymer binder. The switch initially has a relatively high resistance and, after undergoing thermal chemical change upon the flashing of a lamp, it has a relatively low electrical resistance. Although the Holub device normally works well, problems may be encountered due to incomplete conversion and cracking of the silver salt during the drying operation when the switch devices are applied to a circuit board.